1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of manufacturing the display device, and a carrier substrate for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been replaced with portable, thin flat panel display devices. From among flat panel display devices, organic or inorganic light emitting display devices which are self-emissive, have a wide angle of view, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed are being noticed as next-generation display devices. In addition, an organic light emitting display device which includes an emissive layer formed of an organic material has better luminance, higher driving voltage, and higher response speed than inorganic light emitting display devices, and is capable of representing color images.
A thin display device is manufactured using a flexible substrate which is thin, and thus is likely to be damaged when a single thin flexible substrate is used in the manufacturing process of a flat panel display device. Accordingly, a flexible substrate is adhered to a carrier substrate and then inputted to the manufacturing process for flat panel display devices.
However, when a carrier substrate and a flexible substrate are adhered to each other and then heat is applied thereto, the flexible substrate may deform due to a difference in coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) between the carrier substrate and the flexible substrate which are formed of different materials. In particular, when the flexible substrate is deformed, problems may occur in terms of positions and alignment, etc. of each structure to be stacked on the flexible substrate.